Rise
by Alex311
Summary: Rick, Michonne and the rest of Alexandria is under the rule of Negan and the Saviors. Rick may be down, but not out. Especially with Michonne by his side.
1. Right Hand Man

**I am well aware that Rick and Team Family will rise again. They are down but definitely not out, at all. That said I need some solace at the moment after witnessing so much pain and loss. The following is what should happen after that terrible encounter… At least for me.**

 **_0_**

 _Six months later…._

The sun enters the bedroom window with unlimited welcome as many mornings have done before. Rick lies on his left side and stretches out his right arm to hold Michonne closer. Michonne smiles as she feels the warmth of his embrace. His hand ventures south until it rests on her swollen abdomen. Michonne places her own right hand over his. Her smile suddenly slips away as she hears Rick sigh deeply, knowing very well the thoughts that torment him.

"I know what you're gonna ask." Michonne says as Rick caresses her belly with his thumb.

"I know what your answer is…But I need you to stay far from them as possible." Rick replies. "Take Judy and stay with Gabriel. Those assholes never want to go in there nonetheless… Why would the devil want to go to a church anyway?"

"Rick, I need to be here with you." Michonne answers as she rubs his hand.

"Why… You don't trust me or something?" Rick inquires. He raises his head to look at Michonne who turns to look at him and she gives him a small smile.

"It's time we get up." Michonne places a soft kiss on his lips, removes the covers and walks towards the bathroom. Rick lays back and places both hands on his forehead and takes a deep breath. He removes his hands, turns his head and looks out the window.

_0_

The two hunks from the three waiting trucks signal for the gates to open. The three trucks park at the entrance of the community and the inhabitants of Alexandria begin to bring large boxes of supplies to the waiting truck drivers. Negan, Simon and four more men exit the trucks and open the back to receive their awaiting provisions.

"And to think these poor sorry sacks of shit took out so many of our people." Simon says as he looks at the Alexandrians.

"True… But the sad fuckers learned that the rules have changed… And here we are." Negan laughs. Negan suddenly stops laughing when he sees Michonne from far holding Judith's hand as they walk towards the church.

Simon looks at what is being brought to them and gives the providers intimidating looks and then laughs as they walk away shaking. "Negan, I think we should have brought another truck. What do you think?... Hey what do you…" Simon looks over at Negan and notices that his attention is on Michonne.

"Yeah… Next time we bring more." Negan answers without breaking his gaze.

Simon walks over to Negan and smiles as he shakes his head. "Fuck man, everything here belongs to you anyway… Just take the bitch if you want her so bad." Simon insists.

Negan finally breaks his concentration and turns to look at Simon. "Make sure they're giving us everything they're supposed to… No fuck ups!" Simon nods and Negan walks towards Michonne.

"Hey there!" Negan says loudly stopping Michonne and Judith. Michonne slowly turns around as she continues to hold Judith's hand.

"Yes?" Michonne answers with a stern glare.

" You're hard to find." Negan says with a smile but doesn't get one in return. He nods and looks down at Judith and lowers himself to speak to the child but Michonne gently pulls her behind her. Negan raises himself and stares at Michonne in the eyes.

"We gave you half." Michonne says without looking away or showing any fear.

"Daddy!" Judith yells and quickly lets go of Michonne's grip and runs towards Rick who is walking towards Michonne. Rick picks up Judith and continues to walk towards Michonne. Michonne gives Rick a glare and a nod and he stops and stands holding Judith.

Negan watches everything and laughs.

"You want us to work for you and we do… You want half and you have it. We are probably your best producers… All of us" Michonne says as she does not break her stance and her glare.

Negan smiles, nods and takes a few steps back as he continues to smile. He turns and walks away towards his truck. He passes Rick but doesn't even look his way. Once Negan reaches his truck Simon is inside ready to start the ignition. Simon turns to Negan.

"I don't get you… Half their shit means half their shit and I would take that bitch…."

Negan quickly turns to Simon and quiets him. "If they play, we play… But if they don't, we keep our dicks in our pants… Understand?" Negan looks Simon in the eye. Their faces are very close to each other.

"Yea…Yeah… Sure…Wha..What you see Negan." Simon nods multiple times nervously. Negan smiles and sits back in his seat and motions with his hand for Simon to leave. Simon turns on the ignition and begins to drive as he swallows hard.

_0_

Later that night Simon is drinking with his buddies as the Saviors feast and laugh about their recent conquests with the nearby communities.

"Yeah, those babes would do anything for food and some tools." Tim says. He's a twenty something year old Savior that enjoys tormenting and taking from other communities. He always volunteers.

"Anything?... I had two that did some things that I'm even ashamed to talk about." Arnold says. He's in his fifties and is also a happy collector for the Saviors.

"Well they damn well should! They are our property! We own those bitches!" Simon yells as he continues to chug from his bottle.

"I see what you mean man… But you know what the boss said… If they want to…" Simon throws his bottle shattering it on the ground and interrupting Tim.

"They are our property and they are here to serve us!" Simon shouts and stumps out leaving his companions shaking their heads.

_0_

"We have plenty to eat." Michonne says with a warm smile as she pours mash potatoes into a serving dish. She looks over at Rick who's helping her by cutting the carrots. He is doing it with more force than needed. "We're ok."

"Mich…" Rick puts the knife and carrots down and looks at Michonne. "He could have hurt you, the baby, Judith."

Michonne walks up to Rick and palms his face. "I'm ok… We're ok… We should not provoke him… We can't"

Rick looks at Michonne than nods and returns to what he was doing, but the knife is too dull. He angrily throws the knife in the sink. "It's not working… They took all of our good cooking tools."

"Well not all." Michonne says with a grin. "I'll go get some that I hid in the shed… Get Judy and Carl ready for dinner."

Michonne walks out of the house and heads to the back and opens the shed. She walks into the darkness and under some old rugs is a box is where she hides items that she doesn't want the Saviors to find and take. She picks up a small pink dress that belonged to Judith when she was smaller and near it is Carl's comic book collection. As she continues to look she sees the mints that Rick brought her many months ago. She never used them. She holds it in her hand and smiles.

"Well… Who do we have here?" The unfriendly voice startles her. She turns to see Simon standing at the entrance of the shed. Michonne quickly stands and her heart beat begins to quicken as Simon closes the door behind them leaving them in more darkness and no exit.

"What…What are you doing here?" Michonne ask between her quick breathing.

"I came to get what I want." Simon says as he walks towards Michonne.

"You shouldn't do this… You need to leave!" Michonne demands with tears filling her eyes. She slowly turns her head to either side to see if she can get a weapon to help her.

"Shut up you stupid bitch!... I said I came to get what's mine and I don't give two fucks if you're pregnant." Simon walks up to Michonne and is face to face to her. "And if you tell anyone, your bitch husband and kids will get theirs too." Simon swings his hand and back slaps Michonne sending her to the ground. Her right hand hits a box and she screams in pain.

Simon is over her unbuckling his belt. "You should thank me… Now, you'll know what a real man feels like."

"Hey." Simon turns to a voice behind him.

"Swack!" Simon feels the impact of metal against the side of his head. Before he can see who it is he receives two more blows to his head and face and his legs finally give out and he's on the ground. Michonne looks up and before she can get up Rick is already bending down helping her off the ground. Rick checks Michonne's bruised face and injured arm. He places a soft hand on her belly.

"Rick… What are we gonna do?" Michonne ask as she looks over at a bleeding disoriented Simon.

"You're…You're… dead…" Simon says as he spits out blood and teeth. Michonne looks at Rick with tears in her eyes.

"When Negan finds out?" Michonne inquires.

"And he….He will you stupid bitch!" Simon yells.

"Go inside." Rick says to Michonne with warm eyes.

"Rick…" Michonne looks at Rick's eyes and tears fall from her own. She nods and walks towards the door. Rick watches her leave and doesn't turn until she is out. Rick turns and looks at Simon. Simon is trying to sit up but is in too much pain. He looks at Rick and can see that he is holding a shovel tightly in his right hand. Rick begins to walk towards him. Simon begins to coward towards a corner and pleads as Rick raises the shovel.

"Rick….Listen…You don't want to do this… You can't…"

Rick stops and lowers the shovel. "Why?"

"Um…because…I'm Negan's right hand man… You know?" Simon says and gives Rick a bloody pleading smile.

Rick nods and sighs. "Yeah… You're right." Rick looks around and walks towards a box. He opens the lid and reaches in. He pulls out a machete with a red handle. He looks at Simon. "Let's fix that." He walks towards Simon.

Simon has his right hand up and extended shielding himself from Rick. "No!" With one swing and his hand falls to the ground and blood splashes everywhere.

"That's mine now." Rick says and continues to swing.

_0_

Rick walks out the shed covered in blood. He stops when he sees Aaron, Eric, Gabriel and Carl. "You all should go home… I don't want you to be part of this." Says Rick as he passes them by.

"Like it or not we are… What do you need us to do?" Aaron yells stopping Rick from taking any more steps.

Rick doesn't turn. "I need to get rid of him."

"Give him to the dead." Carl says, making Rick turn to look at him.

"The kid is right. There was a small herd about 15 miles from here. We can just throw him to them… Like he was never here." Gabriel adds.

Rick looks at each of their faces and sees their eagerness to help him. "Then that is what we'll do… Give him to the dead."

_0_

The hunk from the incoming trucks alerts the gate keepers to open. The trucks park and Saviors come out waiting for their bullied portion. Rick brings a basket over to the truck and hears Tim and Arnold speaking.

"It's a shame about Simon… He was a funny guy but the drinking got him at the end I guess." Tim says.

"Yeah… And you would think it be one of those walking mindless hungry fuckers." Says Arnold.

The Saviors load up the truck and they leave, none the wiser.

Rick watches as the gate closes behind them. Michonne walks and stands next to Rick. Carl, then Gabriel appears. Aaron and Eric along with others from the Alexandria community stand near Rick. Carl looks at his father. Rick looks around and sees all of Alexandria standing and starting at him. Rick looks at them and nods and receives the same gesture.

"One down…More to go." Rick says and takes a deep breath.

_0_

Thanks for reading


	2. Leverage

One van and two Trucks pass the Hilltop's gates and park inside. Dwight emerges from the driver side from one of the trucks and walks towards the van and goes to the back to open the rear doors.

"Come on boy…Come here." Dwight calls out as if he was calling a dog. Out of the darkness from inside of the van appears Daryl. He slowly comes out shielding his eyes from the bright sun with his right hand. "Come on. I don't have all day… Go get our shit and don't drop anything… Remember what happened last time you did that." Dwight laughs.

Daryl comes out of the van and sees that he is at the Hilltop.

"Yeah, some of your friends are here, want to say hello?" Dwight mocks as he takes a large box and slams it against Daryl's chest. "Now go fetch!" Daryl limps as he reaches waiting Hilltop residents with their forced offerings. One by one they come and place items for the waiting Saviors. Daryl will not look at them in their eyes.

"Shit!... I want some more of that wine Gregory tries to hide." Dwight says to the other Saviors waiting by the trucks. He looks over at Daryl. "Hey, Boy… Go fetch me some of that wine at Gregory's." Dwight yells.

Daryl nods and limps up towards the home. As he is reaching his destination he hears a low sound that stops him from taking any more steps. It's the pleasing sound of a baby laughing. The sound brings a small smile to Daryl's dry bruised lips. He closes his eyes and remembers hearing Judith laughing and playing in the Grimes' home and how that would lighten up any dark day. Daryl knows that he must do what he is ordered but he takes a quick glance at the talking saviors to make sure that they are too preoccupied and limps as quickly as he can towards the laughing baby. He approaches a trailer with open windows. He gets close enough to see the baby lying in a crib. Daryl looks in and smiles and the baby look towards the window and sees Daryl. The baby instantly smiles and that makes Daryl take a deep breath.

"Hey there little buddy… Having a good day?" Daryl whispers.

The baby babbles and laughs as he kicks his legs and waves his chubby arms.

"You continue to have a good day little buddy… I'll make sure to miss this house… Your momma is gonna need all she has with you." Daryl smiles and receives the same from the happy baby.

"Daryl?" A familiar soft feminine voice behind him makes him turn quickly. It is Maggie.

"Magg…Maggie…" Daryl looks at Maggie with wide eyes that quickly turn to squints as he tries to limp pass her.

"His name is Hershel Glenn Rhee… He's something isn't he?" Maggie says and her words stops Daryl from proceeding any further.

Daryl nods. He can feel tears building in his eyes. He doesn't close them because every time he does he can see the horrors that left many hearts broken that forsaken night.

"How are you?" Maggie asks.

"Keep him safe." Daryl answers and continues towards Gregory's house.

"You're still family… You'll always be." Maggie shouts and Daryl limps away.

_0_

Rick, Aaron, Gabriel and Carl left to the Hilltop. Rick wants to speak with Maggie, Sasha, Jesus and their doctor. Michonne and Judith are walking by Eric and Aaron's home when she notices Eric's rose bushes. She walks up to him and begins a conversation. Just as they are conversing they hear honking at the gate.

"It can't be… It's too early for those idiots to come here." Eric says as he watches the gates open and the unwelcomed trucks enter.

"They are probably flexing their muscles today… We just need to stay calm and not give them any excuses." Michonne states and looks Eric in the eyes and he answers with a nod.

There are only two trucks and Negan comes out of one of them with Tim and there are two Saviors in the other truck. Negan sees Michonne and walks up to her.

"Hey Darling, I know it's not time for our usual visit, but I thought you'd miss me." Negan says as he chuckles.

Michonne is not impressed at all and her stance indicates it. She holds Judith behind her. "We kept our end and we already gave you half last week. If you want us to produce for you we need to eat too."

Negan laughs and nods. "Damn girl, you're tough… Too bad you're man's a pussy… Anyway, we got some sick people and we ran out of medicine and shit like that and I saw you guys have so, we need it." Negan turns and motions with his right hand for the other Saviors to go and get what they came for. Negan looks around and sees the Alexandrians staring at him. He sees them slowly coming out of their homes and continue to stare at him and the other Saviors. Negan began to get an uneasy feeling about their glare. They stopped looking down and away. He whistles for the Saviors to finish up and head back to the truck.

"See you later." Negan says to Michonne with a smile.

"You will." Michonne responds with a stern look. Negan smiles and was about to turn towards his truck when he looks down and notices that Michonne has a bandage on her arm.

"What happened to you?... Ricky getting a little rough?" Negan laughs. Michonne looks away and begins to head towards her home and as she holds Judith's hand.

"No, that's mine and you can't have it!" Eric shouts. Michonne turns to see that Tim is trying to walk away with some gardening tools that Eric was using. Tim pushes Eric to the ground and takes out his gun.

"Go home." Michonne tells Judith to run home as she runs towards Eric and Tim. "Don't do this… You don't have to." Michonne pleads with Tim who is pointing his gun at Eric who's still on the ground.

Negan continues to look at the faces of the Alexandrians and quickly walks up to Tim. "What's the hold up?"

"This little ass wipe said 'no' to me… Who the hell does he think…"

"Somethings not right… Let's go." Negan interrupts Tim then turns and begins to walk towards the truck.

"Bang!"

Negan stops and turns to see Tim walking behind him and Eric bleeding on the ground with a bullet hole in his forehead.

"Now we can go." Tim says as he walks away with Eric's tools.

Negan walks towards the truck and they drive their trucks to the gate. Spencer, who is the gate keeper, looks over at a sobbing Michonne holding Eric and the other Alexandrians running towards their dead neighbor. Spencer then turns his gaze on Negan.

"Open it kid." Negan says as he takes his gun from the holster and has it ready on his lap. Rosita comes from the other side of the truck and stands next to Spencer. "Get ready." Negan whispers to Tim who is on the driver side and Negan is in the passenger seat.

Spencer walks towards the gate and opens it and the Saviors drive away.

Once at the Sanctuary, Tim parks the truck and looks over at Negan. "Who the hell did they think…" Negan interrupts Tim by grabbing him by the back of his head.

"Bam!...Bam!...Bam!" Negan hits Tim's head against the steering wheel three times making him bleed through his nose and mouth.

"Next time I say move you move." Negan says and comes out of the truck.

_0_

Rick, Aaron, Gabriel and Carl reach the Hilltop and are greeted by a smiling Maggie and Sasha. They enter Maggie's residence where Jesus is waiting. They meet without Gregory because they don't trust him.

"We can't produce enough for them and us… Soon enough we'll be without." Rick says regarding their reducing supplies.

"Yeah, we're just about there too." Jesus adds.

"What do you suppose we do?... Any ideas?" Sasha asks.

"What else can we do?... We have to fight." Rick answers to a silent and pensive crowd. They all begin to look at each other with deep breathing and wide eyes. "I know what I'm asking and I'm not expecting everyone to agree…."

"When?" Maggie says without allowing Rick to finish.

"We have to do this right… They are many and have enough ammunition… I have some ideas." Rick shares with the group.

"We have to be careful because we can endanger Daryl." Gabriel states. Everyone becomes solemn and quiet once again.

"I saw him today…He…He did not look good." Maggie shares.

Rick pinches the bridge of his nose and nods slowly as he takes a deep breath.

"That's his leverage… He can hurt Daryl if we do something out in the open." Maggie says.

"I know… Where's your doctor?" Rick asks.

"Our doctor?..." Maggie inquiries and gives Rick a side glare.

_0_

Daryl is in the back of the van thinking about his friends and family and meeting baby Hershel for the first time. He smiles when he recalls the baby's laughter. He then begins to feel the car swerve from side to side and loud laughter coming from the front of the van. It is Tony and Arnold who are two Saviors and they are drinking and hitting walkers with the van. They were supposed to go to the Sanctuary but decided to 'have some fun' first. The Saviors are so drunk that the driver loses control of the wheel and the van begins to take turns on the road until it stops upside down. Daryl slowly comes out of the back of the van and is bleeding from his temple but is able to walk. He can hear the men in the front of the van calling for help because they are trapped. Arnold is on the passenger side and calls out to Daryl.

"Help me… Please!" Daryl is hurting on left his side, but he reaches to pull Arnold out, but Arnold is stuck and begins to scream. "You useless piece of shit!... If you don't help me I swear I'll go give your friend a visit… her and that stupid baby…Now pull me out!"

Daryl looks at the man and the threatening words brought him back to that night when so much was taken. There was nothing he could do but hear his family scream and cry. He can still hear them vividly. He closes his eyes and sees his family beaten and destroyed on the cold ground… Then he begins to hear the laughter of a baby. The baby, that meant so much to someone he loved like a brother, the baby that must be protected and will not be harmed.

"No you won't!" Daryl shouts as he pulls Arnold out with all his strength and then begins to stomp on his head without mercy. He continues over and over until the man was silent and his face was unrecognizable. Daryl is breathing heavy and his only thought process is that these men will not hurt anyone he loves ever again. Daryl limps over to the other side of the reverse van and sees Tony. Daryl bends down to reach for Tony, but Tony frantically searches for his revolver and finds it. Daryl manages to pull Tony half way out by his shoulders. He quickly lifts his arms, aims and shoots, hitting Daryl on the right shoulder. Daryl falls back and puts his hand on his recent wound. The man sees walkers approaching the van. Tony begins to shoot at the approaching walkers. He manages to kill the hungry threat, but finds himself without bullets. He is still lying on the ground, stuck in the van from the waist down. He hears heavy breathing over him. When he looks up, he sees that it is Daryl who kicks the revolver out of his hands and begins to stomp on his head, leaving him just like his companion.

_0_

Rick is driving back with the other Alexandrians that accompanied him to the Hilltop.

"What's that?" Aaron says as he points at a reversed van and a small herd of walkers hovering and eating some remains. They continue to drive as they recognize the van belonging to the Saviors. Rick looks over at Aaron who is in the passenger side of the car.

"I don't know what the hell is happening but we have to get to Alexandria quick." Rick says as he looks at Aaron.

"Rick, look out!" Aaron shouts and points towards the road. Rick suddenly stops the car. The head lights are shining on a figure that is walking with a limp. Rick looks and then tilts his head. He can recognize the person.

"Daryl?" Rick says in a low tone. Rick exits the driver side and walks slowly behind the figure. "Daryl…" Rick says louder than before. The figure stops then turns. Rick instinctively puts his hand on his holster.

"Rick?" Daryl asks as he falls to the ground. The other passengers in the car jump out to assist Rick. Rick runs to Daryl and places his head on his lap.

"Rick… I'm sorry man… I couldn't let them… I'm… sorry." Daryl cries.

"I got you brother... I got you." Rick comforts Daryl. "Shh…It's ok."

"I fucked up again…What did I do?" Daryl pleads.

Rick looks at Daryl. "You just gave us leverage." Rick answers.

_0_

Rick and company are planning something very nice for Negan and the rest of his Saviors. Keep reading to find out.

Thanks for reading


End file.
